


Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by guitarshiro (yamswrites)



Series: Drabbles, Mini Series, and Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Trans Male Character, trans shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/guitarshiro
Summary: Shiro was something to behold in the moonlight, his hair gleamed in it, his soft skin seemed to be glowing almost. He looked like an ethereal being come to bless the earth with his grace and smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this is super self indulgent. I've never written smut with an afab character before, tho I've written trans characters. disclaimer: I'm not a trans guy, but i am nb masc and id as trans. This was written at 4 am and I barely write smut anyways tbh so hopefully this is ok lmao. 
> 
> Title taken from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

It’s a quiet night, the full moon shone as wisps of clouds moved away. Shiro was something to behold in the moonlight, his hair gleamed in it, his soft skin seemed to be glowing almost. He looked like an ethereal being come to bless the earth with his grace and smile.

They had been stargazing out in the desert, just outside their shared little home, Keith’s idea, of course. Laid out on one blanket, another on top of them, a little basket to their left that had contained their dinner from earlier.

He had missed Earth, missed it with every fiber of his being. And to be here with Shiro, it meant the world to him.

“You look beautiful.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Keith admitted. He shifted to moved closer to Shiro, he leaned up to press his lips to his cheek.

“Oh, you feel so cold.”

“It’s a little chilly,” Shiro murmured.

“Let me warm you up,” Keith said, simply.

Keith’s lips were on Shiro’s as his hands crept up his shirt, fingertips tracing over soft skin, muscles, and scars. Their breaths were soft little clouds between them, cheeks heated, Shiro’s fingers tugged Keith’s hair out of the ponytail he had put it into, stroked the soft locks with utter reverence as he licked into Keith’s mouth.

The air was still save for the breeze, the soft smack of Keith’s and Shiro’s lips, and the breathless noises that left their mouths.  
Their hands crept under clothes now, removed them and Shiro pulled the blanket over them. “You and your voyeuristic-” Keith cut him off with a sweet little kiss to his lips.

“You love it, though.”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed, his lips quirked into a smile.

Keith moved to kiss along Shiro’s jawline; he kissed the soft skin under his chin when he tilted his head back, along the elegant curve of his neck, down to the hollow of his throat, and dragged his lips across his collarbones.

“Want me to eat you out?” Keith asked.

Shiro bit his lip, cheeks flushed as he nodded.

Keith smiled and dipped his head down to trail kisses down Shiro’s sternum, down to his many scars, paused to kiss along twin scars at his chest. He dragged his lips down the dips of his ribcage, paused to press a kiss to his Galra hand, and then he kissed down until he reached Shiro’s thighs.

And Keith sunk his teeth lightly into one, couldn’t help but smirk at the way Shiro moaned, and kissed the steadily reddening spot.  
Shiro sighed Keith’s name, soft and sweet.

Keith continued to kiss and mark Shiro’s thighs, couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out of his throat when Shiro’s fingers tightened their grip in his hair.

“Keith, please. I need you,” Shiro breathed.

The neediness in Shiro’s voice stole Keith’s breath away, his chest tight. He had to pause to just breathe.

And, of course, then Shiro spoke again, “Baby, please. I’m so wet.”

And Keith had to close his close his eyes, gripped Shiro’s thighs a little a harder, needed to breathe- because, fuck, did that get him hot, felt like he was burning up.

Keith moved to press a kiss to the sensitive folds of skin, then brushed his lips against Shiro’s cock, before his tongue soon followed. He was unhurried all the while, took his time, made Shiro’s legs tremble.

And Shiro couldn’t help but be struck with how good Keith looked. His long hair tousled and shone in the moonlight, violet eyes half-lidded and smouldering as he held Shiro’s gaze, his face flushed bright, the blanket bunched up at his waist, his hips shifted slightly in search of friction.

And Keith’s _tongue_.

When had he gotten so good at making Shiro fall apart? 

He didn’t last too long, couldn’t when Keith was working him in all the best ways, as if they had done this hundreds of times.

(They might’ve.)

Shiro shook. He gasped, then a low moan tumbled past his parted lips as he shuddered.

Keith moved away, licked his lips before moving to settle his head on Shiro’s chest.

“How are you doing?” He asked, one of his hands settled at Shiro's waist, his fingertips soft as he stroked his side.

“I think you might've killed me,” Shiro replied with a breathless chuckle.

Keith laughed, and pressed a little kiss to Shiro's sternum.

“Oops.”

“You sound so sorry,” Shiro quipped.

“Sorry I gave you such a great orgasm you almost passed out,” Keith said, a teasing edge to his voice.

Shiro laughed, his hands ran through Keith's hair. “Come here and kiss me.”

“You sure? My mouth was just on your-”

“Don't care.”

Keith groaned, moved so his lips could meet Shiro's. The kiss was soft, tender, and unhurried.

After all, they had all the time in the world now.


End file.
